Adrian
Adrian is a common language used for daily conversations, business and other things. It is the majority language in most of the nations in Mercia, but its home language is the proud and prosperous kingdom of 'Adria. Adrian is based solely on the ancient language spoken by the original fairies on Earth. It has spawned many variants, the main five being Zanarin, spoken by the Zanari of Zana Xi, Inendil of the Inendi of Inendo, Ikraslov of the Slovian of Ikrasov, Solik-Adrian of the Solians of Soli, Icelandic for the Icelandic of the Icelands. Adrian is also commonly spoken in the dialect of Vicargan, a quicker and faster way of speaking and has a quick and easy alphabet. Setting Adrian was founded in the nation of 'Adria, and is based on the ancient language spoken by the old fairies of the Earth. The fairies, when evolved into Humans, could not pronounce many of the sounds in their ancient tongue, so created a new one from the roots available. This is why Adrian did not generate any letters for the sounds S (s'at), P ('p'at) or W ('w'et), since the ancient tongue had forms of these letters only able to be spoken by the original fairies. The ancient tongue is now a dead language in Mercia, due to the fairies evolving into the many races of Mercia left. Mercia On the Earth, there are four continents: Bilan, Aralan, Yinderan and Terran. Terran is the largest, and Mercia is the peninsula in the North-West. It has a border of mountains blocking Mercia from the rest of Terran. However, it is large enough to be home many races of creatures. Humans are the most common, and commonly from 'Adria. They're technology is based upon magic and forms of magical energy in stones called 'Aidances'. This is why they have airships, but no cars. Phonology The phonology of Adrian is very similar to English (since it was based upon it). There are 20 consonant and 8 vowels. The sound of S ('s'at) is usually used in borrowed words and cognates, where it is represented by x^s. P ('p'at) is likewise set as x^p. These however are uncommon in normal Adrian. Diphthongs 'e' before another vowel sounds like ee (s'ee) before turning into that vowel (except 'ee', it stays as ee) e.g. eo = ee-o, ea = ee-a The same works with 'u' e.g. ua = oo-a, uo = oo-o Addding ^y after 'a' creates ow (l'ou'd) and adding it after 'o' makes oe (t'oe'). When a vowel ending word leads onto a vowel beginning word, then the sound 'y' is added to the second word, however if the sounds are similar (á & a = á/ o, ö & ó = ó) , the two words are sounded together. e.g. Zyö áp = Zyol yarth / Zya áp = Zyarth Othography The Adrian alphabet is named the 'Abkudepz', and has 32 letters, each with capitals and including the version of 'Hivá', meaning the glottal stop. Therefore, there are 65 signs for the sounds in Adrian. The Abkudepz was formed by symbols based upon the words their names come from. Beuz, as you can see, is the image of a hook. Coc represents a hand and the forearm. Marad, although named love, is based upon the fairies 'doodles' when in love. When writing, the letters are written right to left, top to bottom, like the scripts used by the fairies in their encantations. There are also two other forms of Xáte and the forms of Anmol and Olom including the Yet Signature, represented using different colours. They are considered variations of the letters. Rot, Ukal, Xáte, Añ and Vikal are often considered dark letters, and words using them are considered slightly disliking. This is why Xáte is commonly used in hurtful words, although also speech. The lower five letters are used as well as their counterparts. There is no strict time when to use them. Basic Grammar Adrian is placed in a VOS word order in every situation. When using a relative clause, it goes into two 'teka's (,,) and placed before the respective noun, actign like an adjective. The word order also goes Time Place Manner and Time, Adverb, Verb, Position, Relative Clause, Number, Adverb, Quantifier, Adjective, Quantifier, Noun, Article, Surbordiante Clause, Conjunction. Conjunctions always connect the two parts and cannot go towards the front of a sentence at all. The article goes to the end of the noun and the verb "be" is not included in Adrian. Instead, the object acts like an adjective and goes before the noun. Example: I am going to go to the happy town. Going to go to happy town the I. Verb-Go Pos-To Adj-Happy Noun-Town Art-M,S,D,C Pro-1st,Sing NFT Zyö bá jó ton ec Áp fó Nouns Nouns in Adrian have no gender. Gender is inflicted only on certain words depending on the gender of the person speaking. Cases Plural nouns are represented by adding on -(e)p or other specific means. e.g. sg-harum (sky) pl-hara (skies) Subjects of a sentence are marked in writing by having a capital letter at the beginning. Pronouns The pronouns in Adrian all mean their subjective and objective forms. They also can become possesive if you remove the last syllable except for 'it', where it loses the last letter. There is a grand total of 24 pronouns in Adrian, comapred to the 8 in English: *when written down, the 'e' is left out. When writing an intransitive sentence, put '-self' in the object's place to make it a transitive sentence: Zqy áp Áp = Going myself, I. Demonstrative and Interrogative Pronouns This, that, those can be represented in pronouns, but also have separate nouns in the cases of interrogation, involving who, what and why. They can represented in a table, once again. To make plural forms of 'this' and 'that', add on -p to get 'Jup' and 'Jóp' for 'these' and 'those'. Articles There are 16 articles in Adrian, which also refer to the speaker's gender. If it is read, it is always placed in the male gender. Verbs Verbs are situated first in a sentence usually. They have two main forms: positive and negative. All verbs have a specific way of becoming negative, however there is a recuring pattern: n | -ó á,ó,u | -rez e | -ita a | -ran Other forms add p/ep. Verbs can also change into three other forms: The first makes the verb become a person who does the action e.g. xikena'ó = namer The second makes the verb become a thing that the verb is done to e.g. ecant = song The thrid makes the verb act as an object, but stay as the action e.g. vakópu = drawing Cant ecant e Cantó he. A singer sings a song. Running can kill. Ra hexipu Haragapu. First form ~ -((á)')ó (' is used if the verb ends in a vowel/'á' is incluuded if the verb ends in 'ó' in either of its positive or negative forms.) Second form ~ e('(á))- (same reasons above) Third form ~ -pu Usually, they go by the rest of the case rules. Uneffected by verb endings There are a number of irregularities in the tense forms, including zyö (go), pez (live) and fi (finish): zya/zyó, perez/póz, fina/fe. Affected by verb ending Verbs aren't usually affected by number. Adjectives If you are talking about something that has had something done to it, (broken, brunt), then use the correct verb but ad táñ. Adjectives aren't usually affected by any extra factors. When talking about adjectives, we mean 'phrases' that describe a noun. This includes into the fact that there is no verb "to be" in Adrian. When saying something 'is', Adrian places it before the noun, like a normal adjective. A red book. Ren cód e. I am happy. Jó áp. When comparing, to create a superlative add 'an-' on to the adjective and put 'za' after. When describing more, add 'ab-', and when describing most, repeat the entire word. A big book. Gran cód e. A bigg'er'' book. ''Ab'gran cód e. The bigg'est'' book. Gran'gran'' '''cód e. ''As''' big as'' a book. An'''gran '''za cód e. Many words can have their meaning altered by attaching a number of affixes: 'deá(')-' = opposite, deájó = unhappy '-bap' = lacking, jóbap = no happiness '-buk' = plenatiful, jóbuk = very happy '-nil' = able to do so, irunil = edible 'es-' = weakened, esren = reddish 'ej-' = strengthened, ejren = really red '-joli' = adverb, jójoli = happily Also, when describing number, the article is not removed. Numbers Adrian has a base-8 system of numbers. 0 - nan 1 - e, 10 - eca, 100 - ecapo^y 2 - tek, 20 - teka, 200 - tekapo^y 3 - lósa, 30 - lóxa, 300 - lóxapo^y 4 - me, 40 - mea, 400 - meapo^y 5 - an, 50 - ana, 500 - arapo^y 6 - tuf, 60 - tufa, 600 - tufapo^y 7 - ex, 70 - exa, 700 - exapo^y 1000 - i When putting together a number, go greatest number first, and place 'i' after the number of thousands as a separate word. After every hundred, place 'á' when adding on tens or units.. 542, 631 anapo^y á mea tek i tufapo^y á lóxan e 50 red books. Ana ren cod á. Adverbs Adverbs are usually told apart by ending in -joli. Some, however do not apply. Since they act like adjectives, they go before the verb or adjective. Some adjectives can become adverbs by adding -joli, or changing the last syllable to -li. I ran quickly. Zamjoli zyö áp Áp. A quite red book. Rali ren Cód e. Time phrases are treated like adverbs, and so are always placed before the verb or adjectvie and therefore always at the beginning of a sentence. Today, I went to town. Judon, zyó bá ton e Áp. Time Time in Adrian isn't based on seconds, minutes or hours. It has a much different time set. It does, however, retain days and the week. Months are set out slightly differently, along with seasons. Time of Day 7 eon - 24 hours 12 era - 1 eon - 3.43 hours 20 bereod - 1 era - 17.14 minutes 50 tin - 1 bereod - 51.43 seconds 1 tin - 1.03 seconds Day - feita Night - seit Midday - medeita Midnight - meseita Before 2nd Eon (morning) - ulei After 2nd Eon (afternoon/evening) - móbya Dawn - lazt Dusk - lent Days of the Week The days of the week are anmed after the physical guardians of the elemnts of Spirit, Shadow, Fire, Water, Earth, Metal and Air. Sunday - Zoldon - Day of The Sun Monday - Lundon - Day of The Moon Tuesday - Fekdon - Day of The Snow Wednesday - Zándon - Day of The Sand Thursday - Ceádon - Day of The Forest Friday - Tóhadon - Day of The Mountains Saturday - Natadon - Day of The Clouds Months There are 12 months in the year, and are situated around their seasons. Month of Spirit - Zorieti - 4th Mar ~ 5th Apr Month of Stone - Donzati - 6th Apr ~ 8th May Month of Sand - Zánkati - 9th May - 10th Jun Month of Lava - Mañati - 11th Jun ~ 13th Jul Month of Poison - Depati - 14th Jul ~ 15th Aug Month of Gold - Körati - 16th Aug ~ 17th Sep Month of Diamond - Julati - 18th Sep ~ 20th Oct Month of Wood - Vudati - 21st Oct ~ 23rd Nov Month of Ice - Izati - 24th Nov ~ 26th Dec Month of Cloud - Natati - 27th Dec ~ 28th Jan Month of Lightning - Litnati - 29th Jan ~ 3th Mar Seasons There are six seasons. Season of Life - Zereot - 19th Feb ~ 20th April Zorieti Season of Leaves - Frakolp - 21st April ~ 20th June Donzati & Zánkati Season of Heat - Omepa - 21th June ~ 20th Aug Mañati & Depati Season of Harvest - Vikyoo - 21st Aug ~ 20th Oct Körati & Julrati Season of Rain - Arazon - 21st Oct ~ 20th Dec Vudati & Izati Season of Snow - Fekyinox - 21st Dec ~ 18th/19th Feb Natati & Litnati Prepositions Some regular prepositions include: bá - to (direction) ze - for/to (towards someone) kajura - inside/in end - outside/out kil - on (top) ge - off (not on) I went to town. Zyó'' bá'' ton Áp. Get off that table! Sóvonakan móp Móp ge jó raktun! Conjunctions Conjunctions must be placed between both parts of the sentence being connected. However, their particle forms can be used to switch the order of the two sections, or more. Basically, each conjunction has a particle that it allowed to be placed at the beginning of a sentence to change the order of the phrases. e.g. A man and a cat. Ahem e von letó he. A man and a cat. Koká letó he von ahem e. I will die if I run. Evadóñgó áp Áp zótó haraga áp Áp. If I run, I will die. Kókó haraga áp Áp zótó evadóñgó áp Áp. (koká) von - and (keká) elt - but/yet (kaka) sak - or (kiki) ik - so (kaká) jak - nor (kiká) xyi - because (kókó) zótó - if Questions When asking a question, replace what you wnat to know with the appropriate query e.g. What is your name? Xikenuz hyád móp? When asking a question that you want ye sor no, add 'pum' to the end of the query. If you want more detail, change it to cum. Do you like me? Kez áp Móp pum? Why do you like me? Kez áp Móp cum? Vikargan Vikargan is the form of Adrain spoken by the people of Vicargo. It is mainyl a lot of idioms and shortened versions of long words. They get rid of negative forms of verbs, and just use 'Nan' after the verb to negatize it. They also don't have articles and diphthongs are always simplified in their words. e.g. English - I went to town. Adrian - Zyó bá ton Áp. Vikargon - Sö nan tona af. Also, due to a number of their words being similar, they have changes in pitch to differentiate them. Dictionary Adrian - English English - Adrian Below are the verbs in Adrian. They are shown as Postive Case-Negative Case or Positive Case;Past Postive,Future Positive-Negative Case;Past Negative,Future Negative Example text Category:Languages